Recuerdos Imborrables
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Curiosamente Theresa le da un vistazo al NinjaNomicon y la lleva a un viaje jamás imaginado (Fowlham)
**Recuerdos Imborrables**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Hola de nuevo, aquí Nicaraocalli93 con otra historia para ustedes, pero ántes me excuso por las numerosas responsabilidades que llevo los últimos meses en la Universidad (estoy en la cúspide de mi carrera) así como las vacaciones de Semana Santa._

 _En esta ocasión el fanficque verán a continuación es una adaptación al español escrito originalmente por Peter Syntie a quien nuevamente le agradezco por dar su autorización para traducir sus historias._

 _No me canso de decirlo, pero…._

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de DisneyEnterprises Inc._

-Malditas horas de estudios-exclamó en voz alta una adolescente de cabellos morados por sí misma, luego de ser callada por el responsable de la Biblioteca de la Secundaria. Al darse cuenta del error, empezó su travesía en el mencionado lugar.

Por un lado están esas horas extracurriculares de la Escuela que le da libertad plena para poder relajarse lo suficiente para ese día, pero por el otro lado era simplemente una pérdida de tiempo en la escuela y debido a sus prácticas de bastonera, el descanso llegó a ser menor.

Ella suspiró y pensó:

" _Bien. Puede que aproveche ese tiempo en la biblioteca para realizar mis tareas pendientes"_

Al llegar al salón de estudio, se vio forzada a buscar un lugar disponible debido a que gran parte de ellos están ocupados por numerosos estudiantes.

" _Creo que voy a unirme con alguien para trabajar"_

No podía detectar en cualquiera de las caras conocidas desde un inicio, llegando finalmente al rincón más lejano del salón. Pero algo le llamó la atención: un chico de pelo morado desordenado que estaba recostado sobre un libro en la mesa.

Ella apenas podía contenerse de la felicidad después de reconocerlo, respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar.

" _Hola, ¿Cómo estás?...¿Este asiento está ocupado? porque todos están ocupados…¿Quieres hacer la tarea conmigo? Ya sabes, por las horas extras. MaldiciónTheresaFowler, esas cosas son muy terribles para decírselas a él. ¡Oh no! Estoy tan cerca, sólo se me va a ocurrir algo…"_

-Hola, ¿Puedo ocupar este asiento? Voy a hacer la tarea-dijo finalmente y empezó a sacar lo necesario para su faena educativa. Ella se sentó al lado del chico cuya cabeza seguía clavada en ese libro dándole la espalda literalmente mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Este…¿disculpa?-preguntó ella mientras trataba de despertarlo empujándolo suavemente.

-¿Estás dormido?-le reclamó, pero lo que le llamó su atención era el libro que servía como almohada debido a que no se parece en lo absoluto a ningún libro de texto que se usaba en la Secundaria. Pese a eso sabía que el chico podría ser un poco inferior en cuanto a calificaciones, por lo que concluyó que sería una de esas enciclopedias británicas del siglo pasado.

" _Estoy segura de que no le importaría darle una hojeada"_

La bastonera puso su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza del pelimorado haciendo que poco a poco el libro caiga su rostro sobre el escritorio, provocando un golpe tan fuerte que se escuchaba en los pasillos de la biblioteca. La joven temió si la hizo despertar con el golpe pero nuevamente no mostró respuesta.

" _Bueno, al menos tuvo un sueño pesado"_ , concluyó, añadiendo así otro hecho relacionado con el chico que le gusta en su interminable lista. Luego miró el libro, pero tras cambiar la página ocurrió algo tan inesperado que no olvidará nunca.

TheresaFowler gritaba mientras caía al vacío a través de un remolino interminable repleto de símbolos japoneses y extraños garabatos, llegando finalmente a un bosque de aspecto extraño. Gimió de dolor por el brusco aterrizaje, luego abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la Biblioteca de la escuela. Después de asegurarse que no sufriera heridas, se levantó para sacudirse el polvo acumulado en su uniforme color ámbar.

-¿Hola?-preguntó temerosa la chica, recibiendo el silencio del lugar como respuesta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-llegó al árbol más cercano para poder recuperar el aliento hasta que se transformó en algo muy inusual: sus hojas se dispersaban al viento hasta llegar a su tronco. Apretó fuertemente las ramas, rompiéndose una de ellas para luego desviar accidentalmente a un camino bastante largo.

El lugar era muy anormal y cada segundo que llevaba dentro, la hacía perder la razón. Estaba decidida a salir lo más pronto posible logrando caminar durante horas hasta llegar a un río caudaloso que se supone sea el corazón del susodicho bosque.

" _Así que me falta mucho para llegar puntualmente a mis prácticas"_ , pensó por sí misma.

Al acercarse al río, agachó un poco para beber de sus aguas ya que estaba cansada del largo camino. Pero al probarlo, descubrió que el agua no estaba fría ni caliente. Ni siquiera sentía sus manos mojadas tras agarrar el vital líquido.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-exclamó frustrada-Me moriré sola en un bosque de papel, junto a un río dibujado…Bueno, por lo menos sonó original.

Ella se acostó en la orilla del río y cruzó su mirada al cielo con una expresión de aburrimiento. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

-Así que consigo mover hacia abajo…

La pelimorada se alegró al escuchar otra voz dentro del bosque y que resultase familiar al mismo tiempo. Olvidándose de todas las situaciones negativas que le han ocurrido, comenzó a correr lo más rápido.

-¿Y qué sigue?

Su voz estaba creciendo frecuentemente al igual que sus esperanzas hasta llegar finalmente a unos farallones en cuyo interior resguarda una cascada de agua cristalina, sorpresivamente divisó a Randy Cunningham: El chico que acaba de ver en la Biblioteca y también su amor platónico.

" _¿Él también está aquí? ¿Pero cómo?"_ -suspiró del asombro- _"¡El libro!"_ -concluyó la pelimorada, por lo que debe existir una salida en ese loco lugar para los dos.

-¡HIDROPUÑO! ¡Sí!, He esperado mucho como para tener un poder como ése. Espero usarlo pronto…

-¡RANDY!

-¿Eh?-apenas logró preguntar antes de ser abalanzado al suelo por el abrazo, pero no logró visualizar quien era esa persona por lo que asimiló el amarillo y el morado.

-¡Randy! ¡Por fin te encontré! Pensé que iba a estar sola aquí para siempre…-decía ella mientras lo abrazaba de la emoción. Estaba tan feliz que por poco iba a romper los huesos del chico con el temor de que fuese un espejismo.

-Th-Theresa-tartamudeó Randy-N-no p-puedo respira-ar…

Theresa suavizó el abrazó y lo miró a la cara, pero luego se dio cuenta lo que estaba sintiendo por él hace tiempo por lo que la sangre subió a sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Randy-exclamó mientras bajaba su mirada parecida a la de una niña de preescolar.

-Estoy bien, de veras-trató de levantar el ánimo el chico-Supongo que esto sólo significa que necesitaré más entrenamiento…-se rio entre dientes, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la situación grave que estaba pasando.

" _¡Oh no!, TheresaFowler está dentro del Ninjanomicon"_

-Estoy tan feliz. Por fin encontré a alguien en este universo anormal que jamás imaginaba-saltó la joven con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Vaya! Imaginé lo mismo exactamente-se dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de este lugar. Yo estaba viendo tu libro, por lo que nos absorvió a los dos en su interior.

-Ufff…-dijo aliviado Randy.

-Espera, ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó extrañada la pelimorada señalando en el cielo una frase que se escribía en dicho firmamento.

" _Un Ninja nunca debe tomar su corazón en cualquier batalla"_

-¿Ninja?-Ella siguió preguntando con una ceja levantada.

-Pero Nomicon, ¿Cómo podré luchar sin el corazón?

Theresa volvió a girar toda su atención a Randy.

-¿Así que tú eres el Ninja?

El chico sintió cómo su corazón dio un vuelco y se formó un nudo en la garganta que trataba de bloquear las palabras que usaría paradefenderse. Hubo un silencio funesto entre los dos hasta que Theresa lo rompió volviendo a interrogarlo.

-¿T-tú eres el Ninja?

"…"

No hacía falta las palabras, pues la expresión facial del pelimorado lo había confirmado todo.

-¡WOW! ¡Yo nunca me hubiese imaginado que tú fueras el Ninja Randy!

-¡Vamos! ¡Soy valiente, fuerte y ágil!-le respondió con orgullo mientras hacía una de sus volteretas ninjas para demostrar su carta de presentación-¡Yo soy El Ninja!.

-Sólo sé que nunca estás presente cuando hay un ejercito de robot o ataca un mounstro gigante, supongo que siendo el Ninja lo explica todo…Lo siento Randy…-La joven nuevamente miró hacia abajo con tristeza.

Al verse en esa penosa situación, Randy suspiró y levantó la cara de la pelimoradasosteniendo sus manos en sus mejillas que empezaban a ponerse rojas de tanto rubor al verlo frente a frente con la confianza que lo caracterizaba.

-Theresa, sabes que no podré revelar mi identidad secreta, por tanto tengo que borrar todo lo que acaba de pasar hoy.

-Sí, he leído muchas historietas y sé cómo funciona la identidad secreta de un héroe y las cosas necesarias para mantenerse oculto de la vida pública. Pero, ¿Cómo lo lograrás?

El chico creó un lápiz de la nada para dibujar una escalinata en el suelo. La abrió con la intención de lanzarse al vacío, Theresa miró hacia abajo y se asustó un poco por la profundidad del abismo.

-No te preocupes. Yo te sujetaré-la tranquilizó Randy.

La bastonera tragó saliva y bajó de un salto donde fue capturada por los brazos del chico al más puro estilo nupcial, para ella soñabasiempre dicha escena, pero nunca se realizaría en tan alocada situación y era la segunda vez que sentía palpitar fuertemente su corazón en un solo día. Llegaron a un pasillo en donde había una cantidad infinita de puertas de distintos colores, diseños y formas, Randy la acompañó hasta detenerse en una puerta particular que se encontraba al final del extenso corredor.

-Bien, ya llegamos-dijo al llegar a la puerta llamada _"La Última Lección"_ , abriéndola suavemente.

-Tú darás un paso a través de esa puerta y el Nomicon se encargará de olvidar tu estadía dentro de él-le explicó detalladamente mientras la chica temía lo que habría dentro de la puerta.

-Y me refiero sólo dentro del Nomicon-aclaró. La puerta brillaba por adentro y al abrir, se observó un remolino de papeles y garabatos de todas las lecciones pasadas durante siglos.

-¿Estás lista?-Volteó la mirada hacia Theresa que se mostraba insegura de salir. Sacudió la cabeza y le pidió una promesa inquebrantable por parte de él.

-No, yo…sólo necesito que me prometas algo o de lo contrario no va a pasar.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

Theresa aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentaba y se acercó al oído de Randy para susurrarle algo antes de poder dar el paso definitivo a la puerta.

-No recordaré el trato una vez que pase por esa puerta, así que necesito tu palabra de que cumplirás.

El la miró a los ojos azules y supo que nunca rompería su promesa, sobre todo porque él no quiso rechazar.

-Tienes mi palabra como el Ninja de la Secundaria de Norrisville.

Randy abrió la puerta, pero su mano fue detenida por la chica que lo miró sonriente por última vez.

-Me gustan los lirios-le dijo finalmente y entró en "La Última Lección", dónde sería el boleto final para regresar al mundo real.

Theresa se despertó debido a la jaqueca que le aquejaba además de su mejilla izquierda adolorida y fría por la saliva acumulada por el borde de su boca durante su estado de inconciencia. Se levantó lentamente de la mesa y limpió lo más pronto posible antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, algo parecía extraño a su alrededor, pero algo no está bien definitivamente.

Miró en todas las esquinas del lugar y encontró las mesas vacías en el salón de estudio de la Biblioteca. Ella no podía recordar la lección…de Literatura con el Señor Bannister y por lo tanto…las horas extracurriculares se fueron rápido.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?-miró a su alrededor y encontró a Randy Cunningham sentado a su lado.

-Quiero decir sí. Eh…debo haber estado dormida hace mucho tiempo-respondió frustrada.

-Sí, la escuelahace eso a mí también-respondió alegre y ambos compartieron una risa jocosa hasta que volvió el silencio de nuevo.

-Bueno…creo que es hora de irnos. No vayamos a meternos en problemas pronto-exclamó la bastonera mientras miraba el reloj indicando que ya era tarde. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el chico de cabello púrpura la detuvo colocando su mano sobre la de ella, Theresa se sonrojó y le miró a los ojos.

-Me gustas mucho TheresaFowler-dijo decidido y sacó de su bolsillo un origami con forma de lirios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Yo…

-Sé que es muy repentino, pero…

-¡SI!-exclamó ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, se inclinó más y más en el chico causando que la silla se volcaran y cayeran los dos al suelo. Ella suavizó su agarre y mirándose a la cara acortaron la distancia de sus labios para sellar con un beso la promesa que fue cumplida en parte por el Ninja y la otra por Randy Cunningham: tratar de corresponder su amor.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Antes de concluir, quiero informar de los próximos fanfics que pronto publicaré: Tengo planeado dos historias de Digimon Adventure cuya pareja protagónica es MattIshida y MimiTachikawa. También tengo planeado uno o dos fanfics de la serie Miraculous Ladybug, les prometo si tengo un poco de tiempo libre en la Universidad, haré lo posible por publicarlas._

 _Y…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._


End file.
